Give Me A Chance
by Grace Knows Best
Summary: Klarissa Montague is a Neo Death Eater bent on showing her elders she can do her job right. But when another member, Vladimir Borgin, steals her spotlight, what will she do to get it back? Next Gen HP, involves For the People RPG characters.


The heat from the sun slammed down on the little town in Egypt where Klarissa was staying, she was supposed to be breaking a curse on a local tomb nearby, but instead she was following another order in tracking down a possible recruit. She also had orders to kill them if they said no, or make them forget she was even there, but she knew they would prefer the first choice. After all a memory charm could be fixed if any Obliviators got involved in the case. She apparated to a spot a block away from the building where her target lived, a simple structure, but nevertheless she could feel the power of charms protecting the building. She smirked knowing it was a no brainer to get in; after all she had been trained all her life for things like this.

She quickly used a countercharm and entered the building undetected. As she got closer to her destination, her confidence grew; she knew she could do this. There was no stopping it, she could prove to the others she would not fail, she would become a great asset. She reached the apartment and reached out to take the handle, when she heard voices. She ducked into a dark alcove out of sight, keeping her breathing. The voices grew louder and could make out two distinct shadows on the floor. "Bloody hell, the poor man didn't have a chance. Good thing the public doesn't know about this, there'd be a panic. It's a wonder how I keep it from, 'Mione, she'd skin me alive if she knew what I had been keeping from her." The elder gentleman spoke up and Klarissa recognized him as an Auror, none other than the Boy-who-lived best friend, Ronald Weasley.

She leaned back on the wall, anger flooding through her, she could already tell that someone had beat her here, and she was going to raise hell, when she got back home, the stupid tomb curse would wait, so what if some poor muggle got killed again, it wasn't as if she truly cared. She peeked out again as the younger male spoke up; he was tall and very good looking. Klarissa cursed herself at the last thought; she had no business thinking of men right now. She had bigger fish to fry. "Well, not much we can do now, except find the people who killed him, it's the least we can do. And according to the minister, keeping the news silent until it gets worse, will keep things under lid. After all, Daily Prophet will have a field day."

They entered the room, closing the door behind them, after making sure no one else was coming this way she apparated from the building to lower London, fury overtaking her as she headed to Knock turn Alley. She entered Borgin and Burkes, the bell jangling angrily above her head; she sent a spell at it, which cause it to break and made her way behind the counter, ignoring the looks of any costumers. "BORGIN!" she shouted making her presence and anger known. She found him seated at a desk, looking completely unruffled by her presence. "Montague," He said with a nod. "What the hell did you do?" she asked angrily. "I did my job, the leaders didn't feel you were ready for it, after all, can't have you ruin the plans, can we Klarissa. You should just go home and lay low for a while. It'd be best for everyone." His tone was like liquid ice, sending shivers down her spine, in not a good way.

"I could of handled it if given the chance, you can't just step in whenever you feel like it!" she shouted, and before she could yell at him some more, he was on his feet shoving her roughly against the door frame. "I do not appreciate your tone of voice, leave my shop now, and do not come back unless I send for you, do you understand, because I'd hate to get rid of another pureblood due to her loud mouth." He whispered the last bit into her ear. She knew he could do it, wouldn't even think twice, but purebloods were running out of time and it would be a waste to kill her, proven that she could be valuable in the future.

He stepped away from her, his icy blue eyes boring into her brown as he sat back down. "Have a good day, Klarissa." He said turning back to whatever he was doing before she had interrupted like it was no big deal. Klarissa made haste from the shop and when she was to the appropriate corner, she apparated into the manor, where she lived with her sister and parents, and locked herself in her room. It had been a close call, and she knew that as a single tear slid down her face. Even hateful bitches could get scared, she went to her desk and started rifling through old memos still she found the one she was looking for. "Introducing Auror's in training" the memo read, she scanned till she found the face she was looking for. "Gareth Ollivander, how nice." She spoke out loud. Stalking him would be so much fun.


End file.
